Rainbow Waterwraith
Scientific Name Amphibio rambius Family Physiwraith Areas none Underground Areas The Waterwraith's Lair Carry Weight N/A Attacks Crushes pikmin, Rainbow shock wave, Stomps The Rainbow Waterwraith is the last boss in The Waterwraith's Lair. It rolls around on its two rollers, squishing pikmin. It is faster than its cousin, the waterwraith, but not by a lot. Rarely, before the rainbow waterwraith runs over your pikmin, it roars, lifting up a single roller and and smashing it to the ground. Any pikmin in contact with the smashing roller will be killed, and any pikmin near it will be blown away by the force. How To Kill Somewhere in the stage are 5 purple candypop buds. Throw your pikmin in each candypop bud to create purple pikmin. Do NOT use your rainbow spray (if you have one) at this point. Pluck all of the purple pikmin and feed them nearby nectar, and, if not have already done so, the waterwraith boss music will be playing. That means that the waterwraith has came. The rainbow waterwraith will roar and stomp a roller into the ground, than start rolling. Place a purple pikmin in your hand and if the Physiwraith comes close to you, throw the purple pikmin to the side of the rainbow waterwraith's rollers. If done correctly, the waterwraith's body will turn a dark shade of purple and a damage meter will appear above of its head. It cannot move now. However, this is the damage meter for the rainbow waterwraith's rollers, not itself. Rapidly throw more purple pikmin at its body. If the rainbow waterwraith breaks free from its rainbow color and starts moving again, don't panic, just find a good angle to aim from and throw another purple pikmin at its rollers. Soon, the damage meter will reach 0 and the rainbow waterwraith's rollers will break making it run around the arena. It can create a rainbow shock wave at this stage. When the rainbow waterwraith stops to take a breath, throw a purple pikmin at it. The Physiwraith will crouch down and turn the same shade of purple as before. You can throw other types of pikmin at it, but it is recommended to throw mostly purple pikmin so the waterwraith stays still. If the damage meter reaches 0 again, the rainbow waterwraith will explode with purple globs of goop (that slowly fades on the floor) and will release the Lightning Shoes, which, if worn, can make your captains run far faster than the Rush Boots you earn in Pikmin 2. You can take it on and off on the pause menu screen. Olimar's Notes All I can witness in this monster is fear. All of the reported sightings of this creature appears to be the same: a strange, candy - like body dyed rainbow and made deadly. Louie's Notes Inedible. Who knows what will happen if you eat it? Petrification Glitch In the Piklopedia, immediately press the 1 button (Z button when you are playing Gamecube) to petrify the rollers. The rainbow waterwraith's body will be petrified when it touches land. When the rollers breaks through the stone, petrify it again. The rainbow waterwraith's body will break through the stone before the rollers do, and it will appear to be struggling to lift up its petrified rollers. Movement Glitch This glitch will occur when the rainbow waterwraith's head comes in contact with the Research Pod without its rollers. Instead of walking, the waterwraith will appear to be sliding around the arena.